Greenlandball
Greenlandball |nativename = : Kalaallit Nunaat : Grønlandkugle |founded = 1979 |onlypredecessor = Norwegian Greenlandball |predicon = Norwegian Greenland |image = ChjE1RW.png |caption = My name is misunderstanding |government = Parliamentary democracy within a constitutional monarchy |personality = Cold, Depressed, Suicidal, sometimes happy |language = Greenlandic * Kalaallisut * Tunumiisut * Inuktun Danish English Inuit Languages |type = Inuit Germanic |capital = Nuukball |affiliation = Inuit Denmarkball Arctic Councilball |religion = Protestantism (big majority) Atheism Paganism (minority) |friends = Antarcticaball Faroe Islandsball Svalbardball Icelandball Nunavutball Norwayball USAball Swedenball Sakhaball Russiaball Japanball Netherlandsball Chukotkaball siberiaball |enemies = Canadaball (they want to anschluss us) Dad (sometimes) Flag Stealer! He wants to Buy Me! (From 2019) Coronavirus, yuo will never infect me! |likes = Mattak, cool weather, suicide, being Nordic, Nanook, mercator projection (makes me look big), being the most difficult country to infect in Plague Inc |hates = Being Nordic, scary Summer bright daylight, lack of population density, Denmarkball, Canadaball, freezing weather, disease, life, being called Ice-Poland, being called Greenland even though he is not green... |intospace = No (but Dad can) |bork = Aap aap or Börqq börqq |food = Fish, Kiviak, Seal, Polar Bear, Arctic Fox |notes = An autonomous territory of Denmarkball |reality = ���� Greenland ���� }} Denmarkball, talking to his son, Greenlandball}} Greenlandball}} Icelandball| Greenlandball}} Greenlandball (also known as Hyperboreaball) has the most clickbaity name is an autonomous countryball of Canadaball Denmarkball. It can into being the largest island in the world, if you count Australiaball as a continent. It is a generally political-quiet country, and is pretty much irrelevant to everyone except Denmark, although Greenlandball will tell you otherwise. He hates being called "Ice-Poland". He also hates being in reality - like being smaller than what his land looks like in mercator and rectangular maps. Greenland looks almost the same size as Africa in mercator projection, but in reality, he is smaller than USAball. Greenland is more "Inuit and Nordic" than only Nordic, and wants to into independence, but his master Denmark will not go beyond letting Greenland exit the EUball, which it did in 1985. Greenlandball is also suicidal, even more than Japanball. His name is also the first known piece of mass clickbait in human history. History Greenland was originally inhabited by Inuits. It was then discovered by Icelandic and Norwegian Settlers in the 980s and was named Grœnland to seem more attractive than Icelandball. It was however not Green at all and the early Norse settlers mysteriously died off from getting too triggered over the clickbait after a few hundred years. From 1605-1607, Denmarkball asserted sovereignty over it and locate lost Norse Settlements. Until the 1700s, colonising Greenland was unsuccessful. Personality Greenland is not usually seen in a lot of comics, but is portrayed big due to having a lot of landmass. When talking, there should be a lot of "q"s in the dialogue and with bits of Inuit, because the cities and places in Greenland have a lot of 'q's in it. Sadly Greenland is also extremely suicidal, always trying (and failing, happily) to end his own life whenever the opportunity presents itself. Relationships Friends * Eskimosball (Mother) - I like yuo, mom. * Antarcticaball (Best Friend) Yuo saved me multiple times from suicide attempts.... Yuo can into cute too... * Nunavutball (Little Brother) - Yuo is a continental me. * Canadaball (Step-father) - He is the father of Nunavutball! * USAball (Cousin) - Continental neighbor and cousin, plz don't take my oil! He wants to buy me. He has long history of proposing my father to buy me . * Denmarkball (Father) - He restored the Nordic domain here. * Faroe Islandsball (Little Brother) - Yuo is good for me. * Icelandball (Big Brother) - The green volcanic version of me. HOW COME HE IS CALLED "ICELAND" WHEN HE HAS SOME FOREST AND I AM CALLED GREEN WHEN I AM SNOWY???? * Norwayball (Uncle) - One of the original colonists of me along with Icelandball. However the Norwegian's settlements died out around the 13th century. I still maintain a close relationship with Norwayball today. * Japanball - We both have a lot in common, we like kawaii and he is island too. We are also both suicidal. I like his Aokigahara Forest (Suicide Forest) and his winters. Our flags are also similar. Enemies * Canadaball - He cannot into me, or even anschluss in general! ** BONJOUR VERDETERRE...TEMPS D'ANNEXATION... * Polandball - YUO STOLE MY FLAG Family Parents/Guardians * Denmarkball - Father * Eskimosball - Mother * Icelandball - Uncle * Finlandball - Uncle * Estoniaball - Aunt * Hungaryball - Uncle * Swedenball - Uncle * Norwayball - Uncle Siblings * Faroe Islandsball - Brother * Nunavutball - Brother * Alaskaball - Brother Cousins * Sakhaball - Cousin * Ålandball - Cousin * Svalbardball - Cousin * Japanball - Cousin * South Koreaball - Cousin * Kazakhbrick - Cousin * Far Away Kebab Brother - Far Cousin Flag Colors Gallery Artwork ChjE1RW.png|credit from taongkalye 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Meet the RED crew.png Greenlandball_with_Greenland_Flag.png Greenland.png Nordic Countries.png Laughs of the world.png Estonia_can_into_Nordic_-_Christmas_wallpaper.png Th61CRKNUM.jpg Greenland 2.jpg greenland 3.jpg Greenland 4.jpg Eskimos.png Grennlandball.png 7EC0DFA4-AB82-4378-AA55-BC0095A3434B.jpeg 未命名78.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png RVTNAE.png Sketch-1529666774829.png Comics CiGafeXJv1QsBjYWoeiUB95lO4ZArdMppDoZC qtyzw.png|artist: Lay-star DBHRSXe.png|"A Melting Mystery" credit from AintThatADaisy 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Polandball Alternate Universe.png 0Rob9oq.png DD1ikSK.png C8X0qFp.png ZJ6COAA.png 05967499.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg FWaD0PQ.pngHingaBork1.png VxwfCsh.png Linguistic Trouble.png 10583929 254982721365543 9069263050054348976 n.png yjsKx7G.png TZY6uhI.png Is Mine.jpg Greenland_has_a_vacation.png Heat_needing.png Titanic.jpg Polan Hiding.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png MbDasej.png Greenland_life_1.png Ooc_this_isn_t_really_hetalia_but_by_askforoyar-d6106yq.png Drinking.png Kingdomofdenmark.png Canada and Denmark fight over a rock.png Team Russia.png Steam.png Nordics_by_mattsteelethevamp-d7pu9n2.png QhTPU3g.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Borders of Countries.png Polan Hiding Again.png Planet Destroyers.png Speak in Swedish.png Bring the Fridge.png Whos The Coldest.png Greenland Is Mine.png Unacceptable Trade.png Experience Wilderness.jpg Being Resourceful.png Kqvwm8K.png Greenland's Genius.png SSv5YRO.png W5gpwhlgrnd11.png Videos Greenland, the Grey Area|Made by brain4breakfast. it:Groelandiaball zh:格陵兰球 Category:North America Category:Protestant Category:Atheist Category:Pagan Category:Red White Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Monarchy Category:Cold Category:Greenlandball Category:Denmarkball Category:America Category:Arctic Category:Greenlandic Speaking Countryball Category:Inuit Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Nordic Category:Countryballs Category:Ice Category:Funny Name Category:Previous EUball Members